Babysitting A Carnivore
by AntisocialCarnivore
Summary: The story of how Hibari grows up to be the Antisocial Carnivore he is.
1. Introduction

A/N: ^^; This is my first Fic so.. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

It was all over the news. A teenaged girl had been the victim of a rape. They said no one knew who did it. Except for the members of the Vongola. Their boss could easily guess that it was Daemon Spade that had raped poor Chrome Dokuro.

Now. It was two years after the rape. Daemon had started showing up to the office less often until he finally stopped coming to the office altogether.

This worried Giotto. When you know your Mist Guardian is a rapist, you know they may not be around for a while. But this was different. One day he had stopped showing up and never mentioned anything to Giotto. Except for the reason he was showing up less frequently. He had a child. The mother was the girl he had raped two years ago. The young Chrome Dokuro. Daemon may have had more children but he never cared for them. He loved Chrome. More than he had loved the other girls he raped. So he stayed with her to take care of the child.

When he stopped coming, Giotto went to Daemon's house, or, well, the house that he was staying at with Chrome. The house with the child in it.

Giotto rang the doorbell and knocked on the door loudly, but received no answer. When he was silent, he could hear the child crying. He looked for the spare key and when he found it, he let himself in.

_What… Happened…?_

What he saw on the other side of the door was shocking. Blood was splattered everywhere, over everything. Including the small raven-haired child who was miraculously unharmed. Two bodies lay lifeless on the ground before him. One he instantly recognized as his Mist Guardian, the other he guessed was Chrome.

Giotto stood with his head politely bowed, silently praying for them.

After a few silent minutes, he looked up at the ceiling in a failed attempt to look at the sky. He then turned to the crying child, scooping him up in to his arms.

_So this is Hibari Kyoya… _

He held the small raven-haired child to his chest as he tried to calm him down. He walked to the bathroom and saw Hibari's bathing supplies.

_Might as well get him cleaned up before I take him home…_

He had already adopted him into his family. An orphaned child like him wouldn't be able to take care of himself. And he wasn't about to take his Guardian's precious child to the hell they called an orphanage.

He bathed the small child and dressed him so he would look presentable. He searched around the abandoned house, picking up everything he figured belonged to the child, and put them in several bags. He then called up his two best friends, G and Cozart, and explained everything that had happened. The two friends had met up with him at the now abandoned house. The three of them carried as many bags as they could back to the Vongola mansion. Giotto had found Hibari's stroller and carrier and placed the child in the carrier and that on top of the stroller.

When the three of them arrived back at the mansion, Giotto explained everything and made a point that Hibari was to be placed under the care of Giotto's antisocial Cloud Guardian, Alaude.

Alaude opened his mouth to testify but after seeing the look in Giotto's eyes, he closed his mouth and sighed in defeat. He accepted the job and took the responsibility of looking after the child, already starting to get annoyed by the constant crying.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ^~^ Hello again~ I really like writing this Fic and since I have nothing better to do during school, thats when I write most~ So I may be uploading chapters frequently. I have somewhat of an idea of what I want to do with this but I'm slowly getting there... Ever so slowly... .3.~ Maybe the next chapter will be better~

I now present to you, Chapter 2~

Enjoy~

* * *

A week after Alaude started taking care of Hibari, he was _really_ starting to get tired of the constant crying. He carried the child into Giotto's office. "I don't want to take care of him anymore."

Giotto merely looked up at him from his work with a smirk on his face as if he were expecting this to happen. "Too bad. You said you were going to take care of him. If you walk away from this you'll be considered one of those 'herbivores' you hate so much."

Alaude flinched at the mention of becoming an herbivore. He was being forced to take care of this child, wasn't he? Sigh. He wasn't going to be an herbivore and he wasn't going to take care of the child. "I'm not taking care of him anymore. One, he's annoying. Two, He's that rapist-melon's child. I don't care if that kid was precious to him or not. Have someone else take care of him." He began to walk out of the office.

Giotto chuckled softly. "He would have wanted you to raise him." It may have been true, or maybe not. One would never know.

Alaude stopped and looked back at him. "I told you to find someone else to take care of him." He walked out of the office and headed back to his quiet room.

Giotto sighed. It couldn't be helped. He took Hibari to Asari Ugetsu, knowing he wouldn't mind taking care of him. Giotto knocked on the door to Asari's room. "Ne, Asari. Alaude gave the child back, would you take care of him for me?"

Asari opened the door to see Giotto holding the sleeping child. "Sure." He smiled softly, taking the child into his arms. "Poor child… Probably misses his parents…" He hugged the child gently.

Giotto watched him with a saddened expression on his face. "Yeah… But he'll grow up well here." He looked down the hall to see a certain redhead walking in their direction.

"Alaude gave him back?" G asked as he approached Asari's room. Giotto's nod was all he needed before he clenched his fist. "That bastard. I'm going to go kick his ass."

Giotto grabbed the back of his shirt. "Leave him alone. He has his reasons."

"Tch. Fine." He couldn't deny a request from his boss and closest friend. He unclenched his fist and heaved a raspy sigh, in an attempt to calm himself.

"G, you need to calm down." Asari chimed in.

"Shut up you flute freak." G shot back.

Giotto sighed. How many times did he have to deal with these two? "G."

G froze and took a deep, calming breath. "Sorry."

"I don't really care much, Giotto." Asari stated simply.

"I know. But it's rude." Giotto looked at G as he spoke.

G flinched slightly from the stare. "H-Hai…" He bowed slightly and started to walk away.

Giotto sighed. He knew his right-hand man's personality better than most people. He knew that G was a little upset because of everything that had happened. It couldn't be helped. He just hoped that he didn't run into Alaude for fear of what would happen between the two.

"Thanks again for taking care of Hibari, Asari." Giotto spoke up again.

"Anytime, Giotto." Asari smiled, holding the now fussing child in his arms. "Hm?" He looked down at him as small tears ran down the child's face. "I think we woke him up from his nap…" Asari blinked.

Giotto pulled out a small stuffed canary from his pocket. "He seemed to really like this stuffed animal." He handed Hibari the stuffed bird.

Hibari looked up at his favorite stuffed animal through his teary eyes and raised his little hands trying to grab it.

Giotto chuckled and teased him slightly with the bird.

Hibari started crying after not being able to cuddle with his favorite toy.

Giotto saw this and had the stuffed bird peck the child on the forehead gently then placed it on his chest.

Hibari sniffled and looked at it before grabbing it and holding it against his neck in a hug.

Asari smiled. "He sure is cute…"

Giotto nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

Just then Alaude walked in their direction.

Giotto looked up at him, sensing his presence. "Worried about the child?" He clearly read his mind.

"Shut up, Omnivore." Alaude looked at the teary child and sighed. "Why was he crying?"

Giotto smiled. "So you do care."

"I told you to shut up, Omnivore." His handcuffs dangled from his belt, ready to be used whenever necessary.

Asari decided to speak up. "Calm down, Alaude." He smiled nervously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alaude glared at him. "I'm guessing you want to keep that hand, Mr. Swordsman?"

Asari quickly retracted his hand. "That would be nice…"

Alaude looked away. "Thought so." He then quickly glanced back at the child before turning away. "Hn." He walked off.

"Think he wants to take him back?" Asari looked up at his boss.

"Yeah… But he'll never admit it." Giotto replied with a slight smirk. Oh, how he loved his Guardians dearly. He turned away. "I'm going to go check up on a few things." Namely, the abandoned house.

Asari nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

At the house, Giotto stopped at the door for a few minutes before walking in. The two bodies were gone. They had been buried in the Vongola's secret cemetery. The house had been cleaned up, and almost everything gone.

A shadowed figure ran across the room, catching Giotto's attention. "Hm?" He started walking in the direction the figure ran. He looked behind the couch to see a small boy of maybe around 5 years of age.

The boy had short blue hair that looked to be in a pineapple hairstyle. Much like Chrome's. He had silent tears rolling down his face. When he opened his eyes to look at the man who found him, Giotto could see that he had heterochromatic eyes. One red eye with the Kanji for 6 in it, and the other was a plain blue.

Giotto knelt down to the boy's eye level. "What's your name?"

The pineapple haired boy looked at Giotto as if he didn't trust him.

Giotto took a deep breath. He might as well introduce himself first. "I'm Giotto, the Boss of the Vongola group. Now would you mind telling me who you are?"

"M-Mukuro…" The boy replied softly.

"Did you know the people that lived here? You look a lot like my ex-Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade."

The boy's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name and nodded. "Papa…"

_Papa? _Giotto blinked. _Was he one of Daemon's other children?_ "Did you not find out about this until now?"

Mukuro shook his head. "I knew… But I couldn't come. I was away in Japan… Someone came to me and told me Mama and Papa were killed…" It was a lie. He didn't want to tell the truth. The truth that he had killed his parents but left their baby alive.

_Mama? This child had the same parents as Hibari?_ Giotto thought as he watched the boy hug a stuffed owl. He could tell there was something wrong with the story that was told but said nothing about it. "Then what about your baby brother?"

"Hibari…? I don't like him." Mukuro looked to the side.

"Why not?" Giotto looked at him somewhat worriedly.

"Mama and Papa love him more than me."

Giotto sighed. "I don't believe that. I think they loved you a lot too. But remember, Hibari is just a baby and can't take care of himself like you can."

Mukuro stood up, pointing his trident at him. "I don't like you either."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're supposed to have a weapon? He studied the trident and saw that it was bloodstained. He remembered the bodies. All the blood. The wounds looked more like deep scratch wounds than anything else.

"Papa gave it to me a few years ago. Before Hibari was here." Mukuro interrupted his thoughts.

Giotto had pieced together the information he had. Mukuro with a bloodstained trident that Daemon had given him, The deep scratch marks on the bodies, the blood that was splattered everywhere.

It was this boy that had committed the murder of his parents.

"You killed your parents because they were paying more attention to your brother than to you. So you thought that you could hide the evidence by saying you were away in Japan. The evidence is all over that trident of yours. It's stained with blood. The same blood that was all over the ground, walls, and furniture, even little Hibari. The reason you didn't harm him was because you couldn't."

Mukuro slowly backed away. _How did he know that? _

Giotto could read the expression on his face. "I knew it. You just have to look at all the evidence. Now, I don't forgive you, but I do offer you a place to stay." He couldn't leave any child alone, be them a murderer or an innocent. "Would you like to come with me and be with your brother?"

At first, Mukuro shook his head at the older male then stayed still, in thought. "No… I don't want to."

Giotto sighed. No use in using force. He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to the boy. If you ever feel lonely or anything, you're welcome to stop by." He got up and began to walk out of the house.

Mukuro looked at the piece of paper that was handed to him. He then looked up at the male. "Wait…" The boy said quietly.

Giotto turned around to face him. "Yes?"

Mukuro slowly followed after him. "I'm coming with you."

Giotto smiled slightly. "Very well. Follow me." He brought the boy back to the Vongola Mansion.

G was the first one to find them. "Where the hell have you been, Primo?"

Giotto blinked at his 'warm' welcome. "I went back to Daemon's house and found some useful information."

Mukuro slowly stepped out from behind Giotto.

G looked down at the small boy with pineapple hair. "Who is he? Another one of Daemon's kids?" He guessed.

Giotto nodded. "Yeah. Same parents as Hibari. I'm guessing Daemon raped Chrome before, and then raped other girls, before finally ending up back with Chrome.

Alaude walked in and saw the pineapple-haired boy. He sighed. "Another one?"

Giotto looked at him, nodding again.

Alaude walked away, getting annoyed by how many kids Giotto was bringing home. "I'm not taking care of him."


End file.
